


Sweetheart?

by Circus4APsycho8



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood and Gore (ish), F/M, I wrote this when my writing was shitty, Language, Nya's sick of the ninja's bullshit, Read at Your Own Risk, Ronin is really trying to change, Short Story, Tags Contain Spoilers, car crash, not a very happy ending, some good ole angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Nya has a secret, one that the ninja won't like. One day, something terrible happens...but one simple fact makes the whole situation even worse. [RONIN X NYA! Don't like, don't read.]Cross posted on FanFiction.net





	1. Only The Beginning

Another wave of guilt washed over Ronin as he looked around the outskirts of the ninja's tea shop. Nya was nowhere to be seen. He had been looking for her for a while now, and he was growing impatient.

Ronin sighed. He already apologized to the ninja, and now he needed to apologize to Nya. It had been weighing him down ever since he betrayed them.

Wondering where the water master was, he caught a glimpse of the little creek that ran through the woods. He got an idea and followed the creek.

She must have been out in the woods if she wasn't with the ninja. He jogged along until he saw a blob of red and blue near the bank. He stepped towards her.

She stood and turned towards him, her blue eyes sparkling like the crystal, baby blue water in the stream. Her dark, black hair was a little meesy, but it looked perfect to Ronin. A smile lit itself on her lips.

"Well," she began, "look who decided to show his face."

Ronin resisted a smile. He welcomed her into his arms as she leaned into him, hugging him.

"That was because I missed you." she started, then stepped back. She curled her fingers into a fist and slammed it into his cheek. Ronin grunted at the force of the punch.

"That's for not listening to me and betraying us!" She exclaimed.

"I deserved that." Ronin mumbled.

"And this," she began. Ronin braced himself for Overlord knows what, but she only leaned in and pecked his cheek, her soft lips brushing his rough stubble and dry skin, "is just because."

Ronin smirked as her eyes shot him a suspicious gaze.

"You really tried to kiss me." She recalled, lightly punching his arm with a smile on her face.

Ronin chuckled lightly. He felt his cheeks warm, then instantly scolded himself for acting like a teenage boy again.

"Guess I did," he admitted, slightly embarrassed.

That mischievous twinkle in her eyes was back. She seemed to be debating on whether or not she should say something.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Oh, um..." Damn! Ronin was never at a loss for words! "I just...just wanted to apologize. You were right, I should have listened to you."

He almost rolled his eye at the sight of her smug look.

"You're forgiven." she stated, then went silent for a moment.

Ronin shifted uncomfortably onto the balls of his feet, then he folded his arms against his chest. Nya tilted her head in thought.

"Did you really mean it?" She asked absent-mindedly.

Ronin raised an eyebrow. "Mean what?"

"That...that you care." A distant cloud settled in Nya's eyes.

The former thief, caught completely off guard, stuttered words that didn't exist and blushed to no end. Nya glanced up at him, slightly amused at the former thief. Instead, Ronin took a moment to collect himself.

"Yeah," he answered, stepping over to her and brushing a thick strand of her dark hair behind her ear, "I care about you more than...anything else in this goddamned world."

Her head turned to him, her cheeks slightly pink. "R-really?"

He nodded. "You're definitely something, sweetheart. There's..." He took a deep breath, then forced it out, "there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

She collided into him, quickly coiling her arms around his torso. Ronin barely refrained from gasping, his face as red as her suit. Awkwardly, he returned the embrace. This was not the reaction he had expected.

"That is so sweet!" She said, looking up at him.

Finally, Ronin snapped out of his teenage daze and smirked. "I have my moments," he declared.

Nya giggled and poked him in the ribs.

"Under all that armor, you're just a big softie!" She squealed, "I knew it!"

Ronin wrinkled his nose and folded his arms. "I know. I need to ride solo for a while."

Her smile faded. "There's nothing wrong with being soft."

Ronin set his lips into a straight line. "I...I know. I just don't like talking about my feelings." He sighed. "You...you're the only one I really care about."

He could sense her grin from a mile away. Her demeanor brightened up again and she hugged him again.

He hugged her and set his chin on her shoulder. Should he tell her? Or wait?

'Fuck it,' he thought, jerking the negative thoughts to the side.

"Sweetheart?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Yes?" Her voice rang in his ears, her sweet, fragile, innocent voice...

"I...I love you," he told her, his heart pounding in his ears.

She shifted in his arms, then positioned her head so she was looking up at him. He couldn't quite read the emotion in her eyes.

"I love you too, Ronin," she responded, absorbing every detail of his face.

He had never really loved anyone in his lifetime until now. All of his life, he thought love made people weak, that it made people make idiotic decisions. He had never been so wrong in all of his life, and he was reminded of this when Nya hooked her arms around his neck. He studied her gaze, trying to sort out what she was feeling. Her eyes were swarmed with happiness, drenched in nervousness, and...laced with...overlord, was that lust?

He shook his head at Nya, chuckling.

"What?" She demanded.

"You're a mess, sweetheart." He said.

She laughed. "I know. And I know you like it. Now," she wiggled her eyebrows mischievously at him, "are you ever going to give me that kiss you owe me?"

A new kind of grin soared across his face. She boosted herself up to him, then he set his hands on her waist. Her sweet lips claimed his. His prickly stubble poked at her face, but she didn't mind. She kissed him harder as his tongue slipped past her crumbled defenses.

Nya moaned when his hands moved under her shirt and up her sides. He pushed her up against a tree and continued kissing her.

"God, you are beautiful!" He whispered, his warm breath hitting her skin and sending a chill down her spine.

"I...I should get back," she whispered in shaky breaths, "we can...continue this later."

He nodded briskly, picking up his hat from off of the ground. Nya kissed him one last time before she scurried off.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya finally snaps.

A Few Weeks Later...

Nervously, Nya fiddled with her bracelet, her gut twisting in anxious knots. She bit her lip, and she ran a finger through her hair.

"How much longer until we're there?" She asked for the fifth time.

"About thirteen minutes," Ronin responded, "sweetheart, don't be nervous."

Her eyes teared up. It had been a few weeks since she had broken up with Jay, and told Cole she had no romantic interest in him. Jay went through a small stage of depression, but he recovered fairly well, or so it seemed. As for Cole, he had been more understanding. Nya was glad it didn't fully tear them apart. Jay seemed a little sad, though, and whenever Cole tried to talk to him, Jay always ignored him.

Nya didn't want Jay to think this was Cole's fault, and vice versa, so she and Ronin were going to tell the ninja about their relationship today. The couple, currently on REX, were flying to the monastery.

The water master was especially nervous for Kai's reaction. He had never really liked Ronin, and it was mutual between the two. Ronin had a bad habit of getting under Kai's skin, and enjoyed it. Kai was the same way. The fire master hadn't really been overprotective of Nya with Cole or Jay, because he knew and trusted both boys, but Nya knew the spark would ignite once he found out she was with Ronin.

Ronin was really the only person that made sense to Nya anymore, aside from the Senseis, Misako, Zane, and maybe one or two other people. Cole and Jay fought constantly over Nya without either of them suggesting they act like mature adults rather then children. She had grown sick of their tireless bickering.

She loved her brother to death, she really did, but sometimes he was just so irrational and irritating. Lately, he seemed more annoying than ever, and it seriously starting to get to her.

Another thing that irked the hell out of her was that the ninja didn't like letting Nya fight in battles with their enemies. They called it chivalry; Nya called it annoying and sure-as-hell-not-chivalry.

"I'm done with their shit." Nya spoke aloud. She had been cussing a lot more than usual as well, she had noticed.

Ronin chuckled, "I've noticed." He got a sly grin on his face. "Now that you won't have to put up with their shit, what about my shit? You gotta admit, my shit's pretty annoying."

Nya rolled her eyes and smiled. "Unlike their shit, your shit is reasonable shit. It's shit I can put up."

Ronin laughed. "Good." His smile faded. "We're here."

Nya sighed, then hopped out of REX as it landed. He jumped down after her and landed next to her.

"Nya?!" Kai came out in his ninja gi. "Where have you been?! We've been looking for you!" He glared at her, then shot a murderous stare at Ronin. "Wait, were you with him the whole time?!"

Ronin softly chuckled at the smirk that had slowly crept its way to her cherry red lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She responded, folding her arms.

"I called you about fifteen times!"

"I was ignoring you for a reason."

"WHY?!"

"You have been irritating the hell out of me."

"Then why won't you at least tell me where you are so I know you're safe, at least?!"

"Because if you had known," she said, "you wouldn't like it."

"Where were you?" His voice was a tiny bit softer now. "Could you at least tell me that?"

"I was at Stiix with Ronin. I was helping him pick up anything of value in the ruins of his shop."

Ronin chuckled again. She left out a lot of parts that might have been of...interest to Kai.

"For four days?"

She nodded. "There's a ton of stuff in that store."

Kai gritted his teeth, face turning red.

Nya sighed. "I'll start texting you my location whenever I go somewhere, if it'll make you feel better."

Kai released a shaky breath. "Thank you."

"I won't let anything happen to her, if that's what's botherin' yah," Ronin said.

Kai frowned again, turning to Nya. "Why are you spending so much time with him?!" His face fell. "You...you guys aren't...together...are you?"

"We are!" Nya declared, stepping closer to Ronin. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Ronin stuck his tongue out at the bewildered fire master, whose face turned redder than his suit. Ronin knew he was being immature, but it filled him with a strange satisfaction.

"Nya! You can't be with him! You're too young for him! He's a thief, for overlord's sake!" They turned to see Jay, Cole, and Lloyd coming to check on the commotion.

Nya, fuming, snapped, "He's more of a man than all of you will ever be combined!"

Jay ran up to her. "So this is why you left me?! For this piece of trash?!"

Nya felt something cold envelope her veins, then, she felt Ronin's gentle fingers curl around her biceps.

"Get away from her!" Cole yelled. "You don't deserve to be with her."

Nya nearly lost hold of the thin string of patience she was holding on to. "Oh my overlord, all of you, shut the hell up! You all think you're protecting me, being chivalrous, or trying to be nice, but it's seriously getting old! I love all of you to death, but holy shit." She turned to direct her next point at Jay, Cole, and Kai.

"I don't need your goddamned permission to do anything. Stop acting like I'm a...a thing and not a woman! I'm done with all of your shit."

"You don't deserve him." A very stunned Kai murmured.

Nya rolled her eyes. "So you're saying that I don't deserve to be happy."

"Nya...I..." Kai tripped and stumbled over crumbled words.

"Nope." Nya said. "I love Ronin. End of story."

Ronin squeezed her bicep. "Let's go, sweetheart."

He guided her to REX, and they took off.


	3. A Normal Morning, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp.

~A Few Weeks Later~

Ronin was jerked back into reality as his eyes slowly opened. He took in his surroundings.

Sunlight peeked through the dark red curtain, signaling a new day. He looked beside him, to see Nya next to him, still asleep and naked. She was pressed up against Ronin. He chuckled at the sight of her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. He gazed at her face, slightly rubbing her cheek. She stirred, then woke.

"Mmm...Ronin..." She croaked, rolled onto her back and exposing her entire chest, much to Ronin's content.

He grinned, climbing over her and kissing her. His hands slid over her breast, then lingered there. Nya giggled.

"We have to get up," she reminded him. He sighed as she took his hand.

"But I don't want to." He whined, running his dry fingers over her slim ones.

"But we have to." Nya sat up, then threw her legs over the side of her bed. Ronin grunted, falling into his pillow face first. He heard the muffled sound of cloth being ruffled and tossed. A shirt collided with his head.

"Come one. We have to work." She said. He turned over onto his back to see Nya. She was dressed in one of his shirts, which was much too big for her slim figure.

"Easy for you to say. I have to go to work. You at least get to stay home." Ronin said.

"Yeah, yeah, but still. It's time to get up, sunshine." She stood up, and walked out.

Ronin sighed. He sat up, tossing aside the sheets. He took a quick shower, then put on a pair of worn jeans and a faded red shirt. He replaced his electronic eye patch with a regular one.

Nya was waiting for him at the table. She had scrambled some eggs for him. His plate sat patiently on the table, its smell beckoning to him. Nya laid a few strips of bacon beside the eggs, then went over to the counter to collect a few pieces of toast. Ronin poured the both of them a cup of coffee, then they walked back to the table.

The eggs Nya made wee always perfect. They had the perfect amount of cheese in them, and were never too salty or too plain. Somehow, she never burned the toast, and she smeared the right amount of butter on it. Ronin always managed to mess all of these components of a good breakfast up somehow or another.

After breakfast, Ronin stood and collected both of their plates. He rinsed them off in the sink, then placed them in the dishwasher. Nya came up behind him with their empty coffee cups and placed them in the sink.

"I'm going to go run a few errands. I should be back before you get home." She poked his nose when turned around. He scowled, but laughed anyway.

"All right, sweetheart." He kissed her red lips. "I have to get goin'. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said.

As he walked out the door, one of his many instincts was screaming at Ronin. The words were slurred and unintelligible, so Ronin shoved it down. His gut felt twisted up in knots in a peculiar way.

Something's gonna happen today, Ronin thought, whether it's bad or good, I...don't know.

It was as if there were invisible magnets pulling him back to their house. The voice kept screeching unintelligible words at him. Ronin shook his head.

Everything would work out...

...

...

...

...right?


End file.
